


星与尘相遇 12

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [12]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 12

暗涛城乃至全亚特兰蒂斯人都知道，Ovarx Marius公爵，或许是全国最英俊，也是最冷酷的男人。他拥有一头微卷的长发，浅金偏银，眼睛是罕见的银紫色，身材高挑瘦削，锋利鼻骨下的薄唇总是紧紧抿着，见不到一丝笑容。他做事循规蹈矩一丝不苟，当然也相当刻板，毫无通情达理之处。  
不知从何时开始，人们开始流传“冰冻的奥瓦克斯”的称呼，有时则直接代称“冰王子”。  
但Orm知道他的父亲并不像传言那样冷酷。

童年的记忆中，他更多的时间是与父亲相处的。  
Orvax向来身体不好，大多时间都留在城中休养，Atlanna便担负起各样外交工作和接待的适宜。Orm最初的记忆是自己在小花园中，阳光灿烂模糊了视线，点缀着光斑的红砖小路上覆着一层尘土。他手里握了个木质玩具，摇摇晃晃地往前走，父亲在几尺远的位置弯腰等待自己，脸上挂着期待又欣慰的笑容。  
“加油，Orm，到爸爸这儿来。”  
他小心翼翼迈了几步，马上快步跑了起来，失去平衡的身子向前倒去。  
细长的手臂接住他柔软的身体，父亲沾满香气的怀抱将他包裹。那曾是Orm感到最安心的地方。

“你长大想做什么呀？”  
来访的Atlan揉了揉Orm的头发问。  
男孩仰头看看父亲没什么波动的表情，那双紫色的眼睛狡黠地转了一圈眨了眨，那是Orvax与Orm之间的小信号。他扭过头面对舅舅，“我想当国王！”  
Atlan的笑容僵在脸上，背后传来了父亲压抑不住的笑声。

Orm睁开眼睛，清晨的阳光晒得他的床褥暖暖一股香味。  
很久没梦到父亲的复杂心情填充了内心。破天荒的，他一大早就给自己倒了杯红酒，揉着疼痛的额角眺瞰窗外。多斯拉克帐篷营地的方向飘起白烟，将蓝天都掩得朦胧。  
化装舞会后已过了数天，Arthur没再跟他谈过，更多的是留在外宾殿跟Mera交流感情。这段时间Orm已经调整好了心情，胸腔不会再因想到Arthur与Mera挽着手的画面时抽痛，更多的是一种祝福的平和。  
取消婚约的事情传到铁种人那边，黑蝠鲼发了一大通脾气，气得带着自己身边的随处扬帆回家，顺便把庆典带来的贡品也卷回去一半。Atlan显然对这个结果不太开心，私下建议Orm暂时不要在会议上露面。他每日闲来无事，处理完暗涛城的事务后，便喝点酒看看书籍或练习剑术，前段时间因极度的焦虑而消瘦的身体也恢复了原本的强健状态。但今天是休假的最后一天了。

那日请求加入守夜人的行为让国王有点措手不及，他对Orm的了解向来都是那个聪明刻苦渴望权利的孩子，与长城沾染不上任何关系。踌躇许久后，他还是点头了。  
“取消婚约，加入守夜人，这是两个请求了。”  
“主动要求披黑袍还没有被拒绝的先例。”Orm伶俐地回复。  
“我也有最后一个要求。”Atlan捏住拐杖，“闭幕礼前的歌会，你要登台演唱。”  
尽管不清楚Atlan有什么打算，Orm还是爽快答应了下来。

庆典按部就班地进行着，仿佛没人还记得先前的一场场闹剧，也没人再关心漩涡中心几个人未来生活彻底改变的事实。这既可笑又让人舒了口气。距离前往北境的日子也逐渐逼近，Orm静悄悄开始打理自己的物品，离开之后需要妥善安排的各种人和事。暗涛城需要一个新的公爵或者夫人，但Orm除Arthur外没有兄弟姐妹，他私下嘱托Vulko，可采取公平竞争人民投票的选举方式选出新的城主。几艘船也派出，去海上执行他们各自的秘密任务。

“马车已经到了，My Lord。”Murk敲敲门。  
Orm转过身，某种冲动闯入脑海。“排演是午后开始对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“很好，我要先去另一个地方。叫上Vulko一同前往。”

谋士用余光偷瞄Orm不苟言笑的侧脸，感到越来越搞不清公爵在想些什么了。他决定不再消耗自己衰老的才智，扭头看向木格窗外，观察街道的变化，石砖路变为压实的草地，路边还有些形状特殊的石块。  
Vulko意识到这是哪里，有些诧异地对上Orm的视线。  
“我亲爱的谋臣，你上次来这儿是什么时候的事了？”  
“......上个月。”Vulko依旧摸不透状况。  
“骗子。”Orm突然闹脾气般说了这么一句后便不再理睬他，如果没听错的话，向来保持端庄的公爵还用鼻子“哼”了一声。  
Vulko想起来了，Orm只有在涉及Ovarx的事上才会显露出他身为孩子幼稚的一面。与和Atlanna相处时那种单纯的依赖，和身为儿子对母亲的保护与成熟不同，Orm在Ovarx面前总是会显得比他平时更笨拙和孩子气一些。  
Orm好像在Arthur面前也会有类似的表现......  
他没意识到自己正盯着年轻的公爵胡思乱想，思绪渐渐飘远的过程中突然被那双怀疑的蓝眼睛狠狠一剜，只好惺惺转移视线。

马车缓缓停下，前方就是高大、腐蚀得痕迹斑斑的石像。  
Orm仰头望向那个比照父亲模样雕刻的石像，修身的长袍护甲，及肩的卷发，紧抿的嘴唇，望向远处的眼珠。一切与父亲极为相似，却又因毫无生气而显得完全不同。他想到自己以后并不会在死后拥有一座属于自己的雕像，不禁露出淡淡的微笑。  
绕过雕塑，后面是Ovarx Marius精致巨大的石棺，上面刻有代表暗涛城的海浪花纹，棺盖上还盘踞着一只与他们家族旗帜的图案相同的海怪卡拉森。  
Orm一年多没来这个乘马车只要半个钟头的墓地了。除非有家族范围的祭奠仪式，他是绝不会踏上这里的草地。但过不了多久就要离开前往北境，或许再也没有机会回来，Orm需要同父亲告别，割舍过去。

墓碑下放着一束已经干枯的白玫瑰，整个墓地也明显被打扫过不久的状态，或许Vulko真的时来祭奠。  
Orm将右掌覆在棺盖上，内心喃喃对父亲诉说着。他原本打算告别，可心里实际流淌的，却是抱歉。随着年纪渐长，Orvax变得偏执，孤僻，甚至偶尔有些疯癫。明明知道那是疾病的原因，Orm却还是无法控制地疏远了父亲。成年后，Orvax的严厉和苛刻在Orm回忆里不断放大，他忘记了关爱和温柔，留下的只是不满。知晓Arthur的身份后一切变得更加严重，Orvax在眼中完全变成了一个疯狂残暴的男人，直到重病时两人的关系也没有缓和。

“我以为你会代替母亲怨恨父亲。”Orm转向Vulko，“没想到你还会来看望。”  
“来悼念的不是我，Orm。”Vulko叹了口气，“是Atlanna。”

注视着Orm睁大的眼睛，Vulko终于感觉自己无法继续隐瞒真相。  
“当年，我们默许的结论是Ovarx大人安排Thomas Curry上场比武，连其他贵族也都认为是因为你的父亲厌恶多斯拉克的野蛮人才那么做的。可实际上，你的父亲或许因为Arthur的事情非常愤怒，但他从来都不是个冷血残酷的人，理智思考永远都在他行事的第一位......当初将Tom赶上比武台的是国王，Orvax没有那么大的权力。Atlanna比起暗涛城公爵夫人，更重要的头衔是国王的妹妹，Atlan不允许自己家族的名誉被侮辱，但也留了对方一命，以装死消失为代价。”  
“......家族的名誉，都是屁话！他恐惧的只是拥有王族血统的Arthur会比自己两个羸弱又愚蠢的孩子优秀，让王座从自己的直系血脉中被夺走。”  
“是这样没错。这也是你的父母最终决定隐瞒真相，放任你错怪Orvax的原因。不仅是Arthur，你的存在也是个威胁，国王一直想找机会立你为国王之手，你的连番推拒自然也加重了他的疑虑。但责怪他对你没有任何好处，如今看来你父母的决定也绝不是错误的。”  
听完这些话，Orm沉默下来，深金色的睫毛盖住眼睛。他安静地沉思许久，又抬起头望向那座雕像的背影。  
“所以十年来，我都在错怪他害死了Arthur的父亲。”

认真亲手擦拭了石棺后，Orm也决定对Vulko也对父亲，说出自己的打算。  
“......我安排了一艘驶向慈恩港的船。”  
Vulko愣了愣，“为什么去那......啊，Orm，难道这就是你不愿接受同Arthur结婚的让步条件的原因吗？你想成全Atlanna和Thomas？！”  
Orm只是平静地微笑起来，“她比我更值得幸福。”

母亲敲响他的房门时，Orm倒早有预料地松了口气。她站在门口，露出了那种Orm不愿看到的有点苦涩的笑容。  
“我猜Vulko还是跟你说了？”他在床边坐下，用手势请母亲坐在对面的椅子上。  
Atlanna走近，低着头打量了儿子一番后，挨着他也在床沿坐下来，将Orm的右手握在两手中来回捂热。  
“妈妈......”他时隔多年用了这个亲昵的称呼，“有时我觉得一切都是一场可笑的诅咒，你同Thomas Curry相爱，却因各种无奈的原因不得不分开，而我......貌似也面临的相似的情形。但我们不同，我还有更多的选择，爱情对我来说并不是不可或缺的东西，我愿意去实现自己的野心追求自己的梦想。你则在经历了这么多年为家族和我的付出后，理应重获失去的爱情。”  
Atlanna笑起来，美丽的蓝眼睛延伸出几道成熟的鱼尾纹。“想听个故事吗？”  
尽管有点摸不着头脑，他还是点点头。  
“17岁那年，我作为亚特兰蒂斯的公主同时也是大使，为Atlan登基的适宜跟随船队拜访慈悲之岩，很快我就被那里自由到甚至野蛮的生活吸引了。我请求母亲，也可以说是任性地要求，让我暂时留在那边，你的外祖母非常宠溺孩子，自然也答应了。我在那认识了Thomas。  
“想想，Orm，17岁的我，天真、不成熟、空怀满心的少女心愿，实在是难以抵挡与其他卡奥不同的那个男人的温柔。我们相爱，同居，诞下一子。但Arthur还不到一岁的时候，国王就以与Orvax婚期将至为由强行将我带回，留下他们父子二人。我清楚兄长不会喜欢这件事情，便独自隐瞒着岛上的家人，与你父亲成婚。  
“起初我抗拒一切，抗拒你的父亲，抗拒死气沉沉的暗涛城，抗拒再次怀孕。那时爱情在我眼中就是全部美好的事情，不含爱情的婚姻毫无意义。我度日如年，每天都活在深深的痛苦和思念中，直到一个人的出现改变了一切。”  
她清澈的眼睛诚挚地注视着Orm。  
“是你，Orm。”  
Atlanna笑得眼睛弯起来，“你可不是个体贴的孩子 ，生产过程比Arthur折磨人多了。我不得不在分娩后卧床休息了很久。但当侍女把你抱到我身边，好像万事万物都有了意义。你就像神明赠送给我的一颗星星，金色的软发，蓝色的圆眼睛，纯洁，透明，轻盈，脆弱得仿佛一碰就会化成烟雾飘回天上。  
“到那时我才开始意识到你父亲的重要性，要知道，他至少给了你这样好看的脸蛋。这样说是不是有些奇怪？可你当时真的是个漂亮的小宝宝。面对你的时候，我感到自己温热的爱意都无法用胸膛容纳。为了我的宝贝Orm，我开始试着去接纳你的父亲，适应这里的生活，我逐渐发现很多曾经刻意忽略的美好。  
“......Orvax他，虽然有些古板，有些无趣，但却是个绅士。他或许在学识上有很深的造诣，讨好起女人却显得笨拙得要命。他小心翼翼的对话，故作严肃的模样，还有照顾你时的笑容，都让我看到自己丈夫真实的一面。是的，我爱过Thomas Curry，但我同样也爱你的父亲，与他相处的二十多年，对我来说也是十分珍贵的时光。所以Orm，千万不要觉得在暗涛城的日子扼杀了我真实的渴望，也不要因为我而感到自责。你不知道自己有多么美好。你是我的儿子，我爱你超过世间万物。所以我希望你能更多地注视自己，关注你的幸福，好吗？”

她亲吻上Orm的额头，再分开时自己已经流了眼泪，泛红的眼睛中满溢着爱怜。  
“......但船已经抵达那边了。”他憋了半天只说出这么一句。  
Atlanna噗嗤笑出声，脸上是那种母亲看到自己的小男孩犯傻时疼爱的表情。“即使是这样我们也可以把Thomas接过来，他这一辈子不容易，应当享受一下舒适的生活，况且这里也离Arthur更近。”  
她紧紧把Orm抱进怀中，抚摸他靠在肩头的脑袋。“你想在妈妈怀里哭一下吗？”  
Orm无声地摇摇头。  
她心里有些酸涩，偏头吻了吻Orm鬓角的头发。“我知道Orvax对你的教育是不能流下脆弱和悲伤的眼泪。但我希望，有天，你能喜极而泣。”

歌唱会紧凑地排练着，因为这次的形式同往年单纯独唱不同，Orm在结束自己的咏叹调后，还要与一位多恩的演员共同表演一段戏剧。这部剧是讲述一位风流又大胆妄为不受约束的贵族，在各国寻花问柳的见闻，而Orm正是要扮演一位与主人公纠缠不清的Omega。  
啧，Omega。他一想到就要愤愤地咬住下唇。  
排演占据了他大部分时间，帮助他不再去想父亲，不再去想Arthur。他在戏台上靠药剂度过了一个发情期，迎来庆典最后的阶段。

歌会当日，Orm便打点好行李和随行人员，并安排Murk提前出发前往北境，以备他到达时可直接去长城报道。  
这就是最后一夜了。

他身着黑白相间的华丽戏服，无所牵挂地登上舞台，在人群雷动的欢呼与掌声中站定。  
时隔十年，第一次也是最后一次演唱，为亚特兰蒂斯也为他自己。  
Orm深吸一口气，用眼神示意乐师开始伴奏。溪水般流淌的乐曲声中，Orm不自觉地看向多斯拉克人的官商区域望去，皱了皱眉又看向Mera所在的方向。  
Arthur并不在那里。

 

TBC


End file.
